


Maybe I am a jerk...

by Irvette



Series: Maybe I'm a jerk... [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Yandere, yandere jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvette/pseuds/Irvette
Summary: It is happening after Zen’s good ending. You were happy together at the begging, but now it seems like something is off… And you start to grow very fond of Jumin.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been quite late and Zen still hasn’t come back from his rehearsal. It’s been like this for some time - you waiting for him till late, worrying and just feeling sad and lonely. You’ve been in a relationship with him for 3 months now and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t happy with him…. But now it’s started to be so hard for you. And it wasn’t only about his late till night rehearsals. You understood that it was his work and passion.

You were sitting on the couch in the living room and opened another can of beer. How many cans have you drunk already? Three? No, four. You sighed and opened RFA messenger to check if anyone has logged in. Noone…

You fidget on your spot, thinking about something. Maybe you should try and call someone. You were so bored… and lonely. And before you realized you were calling Jumin… Lately, you were talking quite a lot and you found it felt nice and…

“It’s you,” Wow, he picked up right away.

“Um… Hello, Jumin. How is your evening?”

“Evening? It’s past midnight.”

“Right…” You answered, embarrassed. “Sorry for calling this late at night.”

“Is something wrong?” He asked, concern in his voice.

You smiled. He was always so caring. You couldn’t understand why everyone was calling him a robot. He was always kind to you and after some time you spend on talking together, he opened a bit. You were sure he wasn’t coldhearted like everyone thought.

“No, nothing wrong happened. It’s just… I just can’t sleep. Zen hasn’t come back from his rehearsal yet,” You sighed. “I know I should be more forgiving. It’s his job and… But it started to be so frustrating. And it’s not like he is always this busy, but… but there’s more.”

“What is it?” He asked calmly.

“I… I just can’t stand it. These fans of his, all these girls approaching him, taking pictures with him… Argh… I must sound so pathetic right now,” And you felt pathetic, being so jealous and angry about such small things.

“You’re not pathetic,” Jumin reassured you. “For me, you’re quite a unique person.”

You blushed a little. It wasn’t the first time when he made you flustered.

“You really think so? I was aware of what it will be like… dating an actor… and now I’m complaining. It’s not fair. Zen-”

“Zen should be more appreciative that he has someone like you,” Jumin said, interrupting you.

“I’m not so sure. I’m not such a good person as you might think. Like… What am I doing right now? Frustrating over his fans, drinking and talking with you late at night.” You giggled, not really sure why.

There was silence for quite a moment. You felt your cheeks getting hot. Why?

“Are you drunk?” He asked with his straight voice.

“Well… Maybe a little,” You answered shyly. “But does it matter?”

“That is why you’re so bold with me.”

“Bold?”

“You act as if it was something bad to talk to me at this hour when Zen is not there. Are you really feeling this way?” He was still calm as always, but there was something in his voice… Something you failed to name.

Your heart skipped a bit. You giggled once again, “Jumin Han, what are you suggesting? I’m just talking with my friend, don’t I?”

Silence again.

You gulped. Was it really okay talking with him like that? It started to feel… vicious. Even if you were not happy with Zen lately, it wasn’t fair to acting like this. But on the other hand… you were just talking with your friend. You… weren’t flirting, were you?

“Is there something else worrying you? About your relationship with Zen, I mean?” He asked suddenly, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“To be completely honest with you… I don’t think I can deal with this. With his work. I thought I can… But… You know, sometimes he needs to kiss or touch another girl… And I know it is only acting, but… It’s so hard. Am I being too possessive?” You babbled nervously and took another sip of beer.

“I don’t think you are possessive,” He answered. “It is completely understandable that you feel uncomfortable. But I’m sure Zen thinks only about you. I hope so. I would like you to be happy. Even with him.”

You couldn’t help but smile again, “Jumin Han, are you drunk as well?”

“I had a few glasses of wine. Why are you asking?”

“That is why you’re so bold with me.”

“I’m just honest with you,” His voice somehow changed. Was he nervous?

“It is so sweet of you to think about my happiness,” You were really touched and your heart started to beat fast again.

“Are you happy with him?” There was another long silence before he asked that.

“I…” You thought about it and it occurred to you that at the beginning, yes, you were happy with Zen, but now… “I don’t know anymore. But I know he loves me and I don’t want to hurt him.”

“But do you love him as well?” In his voice, in his question … there was something strange. It seemed that he held his breath, as if in anticipation.

“I…” And again your realization struck you- It seemed like love at the begging, but now, after a few months, you started to understand. It was more of a fascination, you for sure had a crush on him, but… It blinded you, it is always like this when a relationship started. But now? “I don’t know anymore…”

You can swear you heard Jumin catching a breath, “Maybe you need more time. To get used to his work and-”

“You really think I can get used to it? I don’t think so…”

“Y/N, if you are so unhappy… I… ” He stopped and went silent again.

“You what, Jumin…?”

“I just wanted to tell you, I’m always here for you. If you feel like you wanted to get something off your chest, I’ll listen.”

“Thank you, Jumin. You’re so kind… so sweet… so…” Ok, you were drunk. You shouldn’t say such things to another man.

“You wouldn’t be so unhappy if you were with me.” He said suddenly, quickly.

Your heart stopped. You felt hot, “Jumin…”

“I would always find time for you, no matter how much work I have. I would never touch another woman, I would never make you feel like you are now. I would make other women jealous of you.”

You were truly speechless. What was he saying… This was… This wasn’t right, “Jumin… Jumin, I think…”

“I’m telling you the truth. I would make you the happiest woman in the world.”

“I think you have enough wine for tonight,” You said, your voice shaking. You can’t… If you let his words get to your heart… You can’t do this to Zen.

“Maybe you are right,” He sighed and as if nothing happened, he continued: “But I would like to have you here with me.”

“Jumin, please, stop this… This isn’t right,” You murmured and took another big sip of beer. You said you want him to stop, but… You were quite intoxicated with his words.

“I am aware,” He said. “But I can’t stop myself. May I have a proposition for you?”

“Proposition?”

“You can always come to my penthouse if you like. Just inform me before you decided to do so. If you feel lonely, I can… find some time for you. You don’t need to be alone at every evening.”

“Jumin…”

“You would come as a friend, of course,” He reassured you.

“Of course…”

There was this silence again. It was so awkward.

And suddenly you heard a door opened. It must be Zen.

“Baby~! I’m back!” Of course, it was him. You felt guilt filling your heart.

“Sorry, Jumin, I’m hanging up”, You informed him as seriously as you could and you hung up. Zen approached you, his face tensed as empty cans caught his eye.

“Have you been drinking?”

You frowned, “Am I not allowed to?”

“That’s not it…”

“You were gone for so long again… I was bored, lonely, I…”

“Lonely?” This time it was Zen who frowned, “Is that why you were talking with Jumin?”

You shrugged your shoulders, “Am I not allowed to?”

Zen sat next to you. He looked very worried. You felt guilty again.

“I know that I have been busy lately, that I didn’t have enough time for you… but I will make it up to you, I promise,” He said, his voice somehow desperate. And suddenly, he turned his face to you, his eyes filled with anger, “Why, from all of the people, it has to be Jumin?“ 

"What are you implying?” You asked coldly as if you didn't know already. 

“You two… Do you think I’m stupid? I saw how often you two were chatting, I saw all of yours sweet little conversations. And now, you were talking to him at this hour?" 

You crossed your arms and looked him in the eye, "Well, I like chatting with him, he is my close friend, he understands me, he is kind to me-" 

"Kind to you?” Zen almost shouted, “This jerk? Kind?" 

"Stop calling him that,” you said, angrily, “He’s not a jerk. To be completely honest, it is you who are a jerk most of the time. You can be so mean to him, without a reason.”

“Well, now it seems I have a reason!” He burst out, standing up. “As you start to grow very fond of him! Really, from all of the people… He is not kind!”

“You know nothing about him! And this conversation is over!” You also stood up and rushed to your shared bedroom. When you fell on the bed, you heard the door slam shut. Zen probably came into the bathroom. Maybe he can calm down in the shower. But it will be a very awkward night… Then your phone vibrated. It was a message from Jumin. You pressed your head to a pillow and took a deep breath.

I’m so terribly sorry for everything I said. It was not appropriate. Let’s forget about this. I hope you can manage your problems with Zen, as I wish you to be happy.

You let out a loud sigh. That’s it. You must forget that conversation. You were both drunk.

After some time Zen joined you in bed. He hugged you and whispered a quiet “sorry”. You also apologized to him and returned the embrace. Everything had to be sorted out somehow. But how? So that you would be happy so that Zen and Jumin would not suffer… You fell asleep with those thoughts that occupied your mind.

***

Jumin leaned his forehead against the cold surface of the table. How much did he drink? He lost count. But no matter how much he drank, he could not get rid of this terrible pain in his chest. This feeling of emptiness. Elizabeth the 3rd meowed and he looked at her, sad. She sat on the other side of the table, next to one of the empty bottles of wine. 

“I think this time even you can’t really understand me,” He said to her. She meowed again as if she tried to talk back to him. Her presence always makes him relax, but not this time… 

“What was I thinking?” He buried his face in his hands. He considered Zen a friend. He couldn’t do this to him. But she really seemed so unhappy lately… Was he really thinking about her, about her happiness? Or maybe about himself? 

“Maybe I am a jerk…” He said to himself and he poured himself yet another glass of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter came out quite long. But it’s mainly because of chatrooms.  
2\. Be aware of: my strange sense of humor, angst, yandere-ish Jumin.

You did not expect that after what happened last night, things will become so awkward. After yesterday’s drinking, your head ached and you didn’t feel well. Fortunately, you worked mainly at home - as a blogger and marketer. So you could take a day off whenever you wanted. And today you needed it. But when you had nothing to do - and without taking care of guests, as the RFA has not planned yet another party - you quickly got bored. So you decided to enter the chat room.

_**Zen:** Baby~! You are here!_

_ _**Zen:** _ _

_**You:** And you are here ^^ I’m glad._

_**Jaehee Kang: **Good morning, Zen, Y/N._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Zen, I thought you have a rehearsal now._

_**Zen: **I have, but_

_**Zen:** I’m on my break_

_**Zen: **We still have a lot of work ;;_

_ _ **Zen: ** _ _

_**Zen:** But I think I’ll be able to come back earlier today, Y/N._

_**Zen: **Aren’t you happy? <3_

_**You:** I am! <3 Finally, we will spend some time together…_

_**Zen:** awww_

_**Zen:** _

_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_**You: **ghsgvs_

_**You:** …. sorry, my fingers slipped._

_**Jumin Han: **awww, you two, so **lovey****-****dove****y****.**_

_**Jaehee Kang: **………_

_**Zen: **…………_

_**Zen:** dude, what is your problem?_

_**Jumin Han: **Why do you think I have a problem?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Sir… You behave strangely…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I’ve got your message that you will not show up at work today._

_**Jaehee Kang: **But you didn’t care to explain to me why._

_**Jumin Han: **I still don’t care._

_ _ **Jaehee Kang: ** _ _

_**Zen:** DUDE ;;;;;_

_**Jaehee Kang: **….. Are you alright, sir?_

_**Jumin Han: **ya_

_**Jaehee Kang: **….. ya?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **It isn’t like you, Mr. Han._

_**Jumin Han: **Y/N_

_ **Jumin Han: ** _****How is your morning?_ _

_ _ _ **Jumin Han: ** _ _ _

_**You:** Um… I’m alright. I just have a little headache._

_**Jumin Han:** You should not drink that much._

_**You: **hahaha, look who’s talking! :)_

_ ** _ **Zen:** _ ** _

_**Zen: **HEY trust-fund kid -_-_

_**Zen:** Why do you care so much? -_-_

_**Jumin Han: **??_

_**Jumin Han: **I shouldn’t care about my friend?_

_**Zen: **YOU’RE A ROBOT_

_**You: **Zen! You’re being mean!_

_**Zen: **You never cared about anyone except this cat of yours_

_**Zen:** And now you care SO MUCH about MY GIRLFRIEND?_

_**You: **Zen…_

_**Jumin Han: **Well, what should I do?_

_**Jumin Han:** As it seems you don’t care enough about her lately._

_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

_**Jaehee Kang: **…. _

_**Zen: **THIS JERK_

_ **Zen:** _

_**Zen:** WHAT IS HE THINKING_

_**Zen: **I’M GOING TO KILL HIM_

_**You: **Zen, calm down ^^’_

_**Zen:**… I know you’re thinking the same, Y/N._

_**Zen: **But I’ll make it up to you, I PROMISE._

_**Zen: **I must go now_

_**Zen:** see you later, my love! <3_

_**You: **see ya ^^_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Um… Y/N._

_**Jaehee Kang: **Do you happen to know why Mr. Han decided to stay at home today?_

_**You: **… hahaha, I think Jumin is still a little drunk…_

_**You:** I wonder how much he drank yesterday…_

** _Jaehee Kang: _ **

_**aehee Kang:** It means more work for me…_

_**Jaehee Kang: **Now, excuse me._

** _[Jaehee Kang has left the chat room]_ **

_ _

The next days were even weirder. Every time you were at the chat room alone with Jumin… it felt so awkward that you have rarely been able to conduct any meaningful conversations. It was even worse when there were three of you… You, Jumin and Zen.

As for Zen, you’ve been able to spend more time with him. And it was nice. But only nice… And it didn’t take long. Soon he was overcome by his rehearsals again. You felt that you desperately needed to talk to someone, but you didn’t know to whom. You couldn’t talk to Jaehee. She adored Zen, and Jumin was her boss. Talking to her about feelings regarding these two… No, that could not end well. Yoosung… He was too pure, too naive. And Seven… oh hell NO. But of course, even if Seven was the last person you would like to talk about this matter, he had to interfere.

One day at the chat room:

_**Yoosung: **Hello, Y/N!_

_**Yoosung:** T-T_

_**You: **What’s the matter, Yoosung?_

_**Yoosung: **You and Jumin have been acting weird lately._

_**Yoosung: **You guys had a fight or something?_

_**You:** … Um, no._

_ **[707 ** **has entered the chat room]** _

_**707: **lolololololol_

_**You: **What’s so funny?_

**Yoosung: **???????

_**707:** you are so clueless, _Yoosung

**707:** Fortunately, God Seven

**707: **sees and knows everything!

**707: **

_**Yoosung: **so tell me!_

_**Yoosung:** I don’t understand what’s happening lately T-T_

_**707:** lololololol_

_**707: **Y/N_

_**707: **Should I tell him?_

_**You: **NO_

_**Yoosung:** WHY?_

_**Yoosung: **I want to know! T-T_

_**707: **HE_

_**707:** IS_

_**707:** so_

_**707: **desperate!_

_**707: **Maybe I should _

_**You: **NO_

_**707: **tell him_

_**Yoosung: **you’re cruel, Y/N!_

_**707:** lololololol_

_**707: **I have a better idea!_

_ _ **707: ** _ _

_**You:** I’m not interested._

_**707: **How about…_

_**You: **I’m NOT interested!_

_**707: **God Seven will give you advice! If you ask!_

_**You: ** I’m_

_**You:** NOT_

_**You: ** INTERESTED_

_**707:** but you need it_

_**707: **Would you consider a threesome?_

_**You:** ……………._

_**Yoosung: **Threesome????_

_ _ **Yoosung:** _ _

_**Yoosung: **What are you talking about?_

_**707: **Should I tell him?_

_**You:** N_

_**You: **O_

_**707: **lolololol, maybe it’s better for you not to know_

_**707:** otherwise you would have to choose a side._

_**You: **There are no sides!_

_**707: **oh oh oh_

_ _ **707:** _ _

_**707: **I HAVE A BETTER IDEA_

_**You:** Please, no…_

_**707: **Let’s make a bet_

_**707: **Who would win Y/N’s heart?_

_**Yoosung: **WHAT?_

_**707:** Zen_

_**707: **or Jumin?_

_ **Yoosung: ** _

_**Yoosung: **WHAT?_

_**You: **That’s enough, Seven. It isn’t funny._

_**707: **oh, but it is! Lololol_

And you just left the chat room, flustered and angry.

Days passed. You thought that in time everyone would forget about this strange situation, but nothing changed. It was getting worse. Jumin actually started to avoid you, he was disappearing as soon as you appeared in the chat room and when you called him, he was always busy. 

Until one day, when you were spending the evening alone once again, you decided to look through some popular websites. You found pictures there, where you were with Zen. There would be nothing wrong with it if it were not for the comments…

_Ugh, she’s so ugly._

_She surely doesn’t deserve him!_

_Did she see herself in the mirror?_

_How can he look at her? She’s simply disgusting!_

_What’s with her hair? Are they even real? LOL_

There was much much more… you read them, though you were in pain, and you could not resist. Finally, you felt tears running down your cheeks. This pain… It squeezed your lungs, you could not breathe. Your hands were shaking. You weren’t thinking clearly and despite all the warnings, you called Jumin. You had to… You needed him.

He wasn’t answering for so long that you were afraid he would not pick up. But in the end, you heard his tired, though cold voice:

“It’s you,” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I have a lot of work-”

“Jumin…” your voice was weak through your loud sobs.

You heard a creak as if Jumin had jumped up from his chair.

“Y/N… Are you… Are you crying?”

“What have I ever done to these people?” You cried out, shaking.

“What are you talking about?” His voice became cold again, heavy. “Did someone hurt you?”

Crying in a trembling voice, you told him about the comments you read in the media. You told him that you can’t handle it any longer. And that you were in such discomfort lately.

“And I haven’t had anyone to talk to… Even you… Even you were avoiding me,” You continued.

“I’m so terribly sorry. I will make it up to you right away,” He said, his voice filled with guilt. “I will send Driver Kim for you. Immediately.”

You blinked, surprised. You wiped some tears from your cheeks. „What…?”

“I will not let you cry there alone at night,” Before you could protest, he hung up.

After a while, Driver Kim stood in your door. You managed to change into clean clothes, but you were sure your face and eyes were still red from crying. You were still slightly shocked when you finally got to the apartment. One of the bodyguards took you to the kitchen, where Jumin was waiting for you.

You both stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other blankly. You could not stand it anymore, hurried to him and embraced him firmly. Jumin froze. You started crying again and he began to slowly caress your back and your hair.

“Shh… I’m here now,” His voice was gentle, calm.

After some time spent in his caring embrace, you finally calmed down. You wiped away tears and looked at him. He smiled gently, and you moved away, ashamed of yourself.

“I’m sorry,” You mumbled.

“There’s no need,” He reassured you and pointed at the table. “I made pancakes for you.”

Shocked, you blinked, “Pancakes? At this hour? It can’t be healthy. ”

“Now the most important thing is to make you feel better and I think in a situation like this, pancakes made especially for you can be an ideal remedy.”

You were moved and amused. You sat down together at the table and you alone started to eat. The pancakes were delicious! Jumin smiled slightly when you expressed your opinion with cheeks full of food.

He wasn’t saying anything and just looking at you intensely. You swallowed another bite, pleased.

“Why are you not eating?” You asked.

“Because it’s unhealthy at this hour.”

“You…”, You frowned and he just smirked at you.

You spent the next hour in amusing conversation. You felt relaxed and… happy, but you also felt the urge to ask one question. And so you did.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

Jumin raised his eyebrows and then sighed, “You know exactly why.”

You both were staring at each other silently and suddenly the phone rang. It was Zen. You apologized to Jumin, got up from your chair and took the call.

“You are not at home,” Zen announced.

“Um…” You didn’t know what to say to him. You were sure that he couldn’t handle the truth. But you also didn’t want to lie.

“Where are you?” He insisted.

“I’m at Jumin’s apartment,” You whispered, barely audibly.

“…..What?”

“I’m at Jumin’s apartment,” You repeated, louder this time.

“WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

“Zen, calm down…”

“CALM DOWN? Do you know WHAT HOUR IT IS?”

“YES, I KNOW,” You started to get annoyed. “Zen, we just-”

And before you knew it, Jumin took your phone from your hand, “Hello, Zen,” He said, calm and composed.

“YOU JERK!” You heard Zen’s voice very plainly - he spoke loudly and Jumin stood next to you. “IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER-”

“She cried because of you, do you know that?”

“Wha-”

“But I took care of everything, so you don’t have to worry. I’ll send her home immediately.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK CARE OF-”

Jumin hung up. You looked at him dumbfounded when he returned your phone to you. Your hands touched for a moment, “I must … I should go now.”

“Yes,” He said.

But none of you moved. You stood with your back against the table and Jumin was in front of you, closely. He leaned down and you pressed your back to the table, unsure of what to do. Your heart started beating fast, almost painfully. However, you raised your head, stood on your toes, grabbed his shirt and… your lips met.

At first, his kiss was delicate and careful. However, it quickly turned into a passionate and desperate one. As if you both have been waiting for this moment for a long time.

“Jumin…” You moaned between his forcefully kisses. “We… can't…”

“I know…” He panted, his voice hoarse, and he lift you up on the table. You wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands went down to your waist and back and he pressed you to his body harder, even more desperate. It felt so wrong… yet so good. You never felt so amazing with Zen. You were breathless, heated and just simply aroused. You never felt so in love.

Jumin moved his kisses to your neck, you sighed and dug your fingers into his shoulder.

“Jumin…”

“Shh… it’s alright.”

“No, Jumin… Zen-”

Jumin suddenly ceased kissing and sucking your neck, grabbed you gently by the chin and looked at you from above. In his eyes… there was something cold and dangerous. You shuddered.

“Let’s not talk about Zen now,” his voice was raspy, domineering. “I don’t want to feel his name on your lips when I’m kissing you.”

He crushed your lips with his own and you squealed with your weak and muffled voice. You would never thought that someone so composed like Jumin could be so passionate, that you would be shivering in his arms. You were about to losing control. You were so close to giving up to your and his desires. But somehow, with the rest of your common sense, you managed to move away from him and slip out of his grip.

“No, we can’t!” You were about to rush out from the kitchen, but suddenly you felt cold and strong hand clasped on your wrist. Frozen, you looked at Jumin in surprise. His face… The expression on his face was so different than usual, dark, almost devilish.

“Where are you going?” He asked coldly.

“You said that you’ll send me home,” You whispered under his sharp gaze, still trembling, trying to catch your breath.

He blinked and let go of your wrist as if he broke out of his trance.

“Yes,” He said dumbfounded, with eyes wide open. “I’m terribly sorry. I’ll inform Driver Kim and he’ll take you home.”

His hands were shaking like crazy. Worried, you wanted to grab them gently, but he stepped away as if your closeness would make him burn.

“Jumin…”

“Please, wait here, someone will escort you to the exit.”

After these words, Jumin left quickly, leaving you alone. You covered your mouth with your hand, remembering the kiss. Your heart still hammered. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of: my terrible attempts at puns/jokes. It supposed to be funny, but as a non-english speaker, I don’t know what I’m doing.

When you returned to home you shared with Zen, of course you got into a quarrel with him. You were very close to telling him what had happened between you and Jumin. But you were afraid of how much this information would hurt him. You still cared for him, and you didn’t want him to suffer.

However, you two managed to reconcile. You showed Zen the comments and explained the whole situation. Zen started apologizing for not being with you when you needed him. You spent the night cuddling with each other but you felt bad about it - both towards Jumin and Zen.

The next day, after you worked for several hours, you entered the chat room.

_ _

_**You:** Zen! Are you on your break?_

_**Zen: **And you must be my soulmate_

_**Zen:** Cause you’re always here when I’m here <3_

**** **_[Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room]_**

_  
**Jaehee Kang: **Hello, Zen, Y/N._

_**You: **And here’s your biggest fan ^^_

_**Jaehee Kang: **Well, I’m not going to deny it_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Zen:** staph ;;;;_

_**You:** How’s work, Jaehee?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** It’s okay. At least Mr. Han is here today._

  
  
_**[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]**_

**  
**   
_ **Jaehee Kang: **Oh, Mr. Han_

  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_

** **

** _ **Jaehee Kang: ** _  
**

_**Zen:** He’s avoiding us ;;;;_

_**You: **Yeah…._

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang: **Why would Mr. Han have to avoid you two?_

_**Zen:** It’s because of yesterday _

_**Zen: **Y/N was at his penthouse yesterday at night _

_**Zen: **and I got really mad about it_

_**Zen: **Like, of course I got mad_

_**Zen:** I still am_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**  
You: **Zen, we already talked about it ;;;;_

_**Jaehee Kang:** wait_

_**Jaehee Kang:** What were you doing at Mr. Han’s apartment late at night?_

_**You: **um, don’t get the wrong idea, Jaehee ;;;_

_**You: **I was sad because of some comments found on the internet_

_**You: **mean comments about me… written by Zen’s fans _

_**Zen:** I told you already, babe. I’m so sorry about this_

_ _ **Zen:** _ _

_**Zen:** But you shouldn’t worry about such people_

_**You:** ya. I know._

_**Jaehee Kang:** I still don’t get what were _you doing _at Mr. Han’s penthouse _

_**You: **I was in a crisis_

_**You: **and really needed to talk to someone_

_**Jaehee Kang:** And you ended up talking with Mr. Han?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** that’s… odd _

_**You: **Jumin was worried about me and sent Driver Kim for me_

_**You:** and he made me pancakes ^^_

_**You: **that’s all_

_**Jaehee Kang:** ummm… I would never suspect that Mr. Han could be such…_

_**You**: nice and caring person?_

_**You:** you all should stop treat him as if he was a robot_

_**You: **cause HE IS NOT A ROBOT_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**Zen: **You don’t have to defend him so much_

_ **[707 has entered the chat room]** _

_**You: **Seven  
_

_**You:** _get out__

_**707: ** _

_**707: **how rude_

_**707:** lolololol_

_**707: **soooo _

_**707: **It’s 1-0_

_**707:** for Jumin_

_**Zen:** _

_  
**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**707: **lol,you’re as clueless as Yoosung, Jaehee_

_**707: **hmmm, I think I just changed my mind_

_**Zen: **about what? -_-_

_**707: **I was cheering for you, Zen_

_**707:** but it looks like mr.director took matters into his own hands_

_**Zen:** stop this_

_**Zen: **or else _

_**Zen: **I WILL FIND YOU_

_**Zen:** AND I WILL KILL YOU_

_**Jaehee Kang:** …….._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Are you implying what I think you’re implying??_

_ _**707:** _  
_

_**707:** maybe so_

_**707:** oh, Y/N_

_**707: **uncle Seven has a piece of advice for you_

_**You: **NOT THIS AGAIN_

_**707:** as Jumin works so hard _

_**707:** and he_’_s under constant tension_

_**707: **Why, then, don’t you give him a massage?_

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** DUDE may I remind you_

_**Zen: **that Y/N is MY girlfriend?_

_**Zen:** and since we already mentioned a massage _

_**Zen: **Y/N loves when I massages her feet _

_**Zen: **so if someone has to do a massage _

_**Zen: **let it be me_

_**Zen:** rubbing Y/N’s feet_

_**Zen:** _

_**You: **Zen ;;;;; That’s embarrassing_

_**707: **lolololol _

_**707:** I have never mentioned that Y/N has to massage Jumin’s feet _

_**707:** I rather thought_

_**707: **about something_

_**707: **BIG_

_**707: **and_

_**707: **HARD_

_**Jaehee Kang:** ………_

_**Zen: **…….._

_**707: **like_

_**You:** …….. _

_**707: **his shoulders lolololol_

_**707: **what were you thinking, you perverts?_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**Zen: **too late_

_**Zen: **this image will remain in my brain and will hunt me in my dreams till the day I die_

_**Jaehee Kang: **same here_

_**Jaehee Kang: **I think I may throw up ;;;;_

_**You: **I’M LEAVING_

You left the chat room frustrated and all red on your face. You wanted to crush the phone in your hand or throw it against the wall, but then it called. 

It was Jumin… You hesitated but decided to pick up the call.

“Hello, Y/N,” He sounded as professional as usual.

“Jumin? Aren’t you working?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“… about?”

“Yes, about that,” His voice trembled slightly, and your heart ached because of a sudden remembering of the passionate kiss. No! You had to get it out of your head!

“I don’t want you to think that I have planned all of this,” He continued. “I never thought that our meeting will end up like that. It was very inappropriate and I think we should forget it.”

“Yes, this… thing between us… must end. We can’t do this to Zen.”

“Yes, I agree,” He then gulped and sighed quietly. “I must also apologize to you about… Something has got into me yesterday night, I can’t really explain what was that, but I’m terribly sorry if I scared you.”

Through the eyes of your imagination, you saw his dark expression again. Even so, you smiled, “Jumin Han, I’m not scared of you.”

“Good,” He said simply, but with clear relief.

“So… um… can we back to being friends?”

“Yes, I would like that,” You couldn’t tell if he really meant it. His voice was inscrutable. “Now, I must excuse myself. Assistant Kang wants to talk to me about something. She stares at me with the weirdest expression.”

“Um… Jumin?”

“Yes?”

“Please, do not read the newest chat room.”

“Oh?” He seemed surprised. “If you insist, then I won’t.”  
  
From that day everything seemed to be back to normal. Zen had more free time and you spent this time together. You still tried to save this relationship, you still wanted to make sure if you could be happy with him.

Conversations with Jumin have ceased to be so embarrassing, you have behaved like a couple of friends again, or you just thought so. Thanks to this, the others also seemed to forget about the whole strange situation between the three of you. And before you knew it, the month passed since the incident at Jumin’s apartment.

Meanwhile, RFA decided to host another party. You were so busy with both your work and dealing with guests that you stopped worrying so much. Everything went smoothly… At least until the day before the party and until the moment when you decided to enter the chat room in the morning.

_**Jumin Han:** oh, you’re here, Y/N._

_ _**Jumin Han:** _ _

_**You: **hello Jumin ^^_

_**Jumin Han:** so, tomorrow we’re having a party_

_**Jumin Han:** How are you feeling? Are you stressed?_

_**You:** Maybe a little._

_**Jumin Han: **You don’t have to be. I’m sure everything will be perfect. _  
  
  
  
**[707 has entered the chat room]  
**  
  
  
**707: **

_**707:** I’m excited!_

_**707:** oh_

__**707:**_ ohohoh  
_

_**707: **you must be excited too, Jumin_

_**707:** excited to see Y/N_

_**707:** Are you?????_

_ **707:** _

_**Jumin Han:** well, it’ll be nice to see her._

_**707: **no, I meant_

_**707: **soEXCITED_

_**707:** it’s_

_**707:** HARD_

_**707:** to endure_

_ **Jumin Han:** _

_**Jumin Han:** Restrain from such ludicrous insinuations or I’ll sue you._

_**707:** lolol but Jumin_

_**707:** I was sure that you would win_

_**Jumin Han: **win what?_

_**707: **Y/N’s heart_

_**707: **but you gave up so easily_

_**707: **I’m so disappointed_

_**707:** _

_**You: **Can’t Jumin and I have a normal conversation without you getting the wrong idea?_

_**Jumin Han:** I suggest we should talk over the phone, so he couldn’t interfere._

_**707:** lolololol_

_**707: **Are you going to have phone sex?_

  
  
_**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_

_**You: **…..………_

_ **[Y/N has left the chat room]** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of: angst, ANGST, much of angst, strong language, many feels, slightly yandere-ish Jumin, my poor grammar, lol.

You went to a party in the company of Zen. You had to be there first, as your job was to welcoming guests. Even though you looked wonderful in a red dress with a neckline revealing your clavicles and a necklace matching the color of your eyes - it was Zen who attracted the most attention. It didn’t bother you, it even made your work easier, but it seemed that you two would have difficulty finding time and privacy for yourselves.

You have already welcomed Yoosung, Jaehee and Seven. Fortunately, Seven wasn’t interested in making silly jokes this time.. Everything went smoothly and without problems. Until Jumin showed up… You thought that everything went back to normal lately, but now you’ve understood how wrong you were. Actually, it was the first time that you’ve seen Jumin since the “incident”. The whole image of what happened at Jumin’s penthouse came back to your thoughts, you got hot and uncomfortable. Even worse was the tension that hang between two men, it was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

“Hello, Y/N, Zen,” Jumin said with his straight voice. He and Zen looked at each other sharply, like animals that are ready to be at each other’s throats. NOT GOOD.

“Welcome, Jumin,” You answered and tapped Zen on his side with your elbow, as he was silent.

“Hello, Jumin,” He murmured through clenched teeth and forced a smile.

“The party is as perfect as I would imagine,” Jumin declared and moved his gaze at you.

“Of course, thanks to Y/N,” Zen added significantly.

“Yes, I knew she would handle it splendidly,” Jumin hasn’t taken his eyes off you. “You look beautiful, Y/N.”

You felt your heart stopped. Why would he say that in front of Zen?

“Isn’t she?” Zen was trying his best not to burst out - you saw that in his tense posture, in his glaring eyes.

“Umm,” You put your hair behind your ear, abashed. “Thank you, Jumin, you’re so kind.” You wanted this conversation to sound like a friendly one. You smiled gently and cleared your throat, when suddenly Zen embraced your waist with one hand. He pressed you to his side firmly.

“I heard they have some fine wines here. I’m about to taste them. May I ask Y/N to join me?” Jumin looked back at Zen again, as if challenging him.

“Of course,” Zen replied with a wry smile. “I wanted to go for a smoke anyway. So you can keep her company while I’m gone.”

“Why don’t we go tasting wine together? The three of us.”

You’ve tried desperately to fix this situation.

“I do not like wine,” Zen said. “I’d rather have a can of beer.”

“Then go get one,” Jumin proposed calmly.

Well, your attempts have failed.

Zen turned you around so he could look at your face. “It won’t take long, darling.” Then he kissed you passionately. You returned the kiss, but you also gazed at Jumin with the corner of your eye. And… Oh God… The look of his face! He was furious, his expression dark and cold. You shivered… and it wasn’t because of the kiss that Zen gave you.

When Zen left the two of you, you just stood there still, without words, not knowing what to do.

“Are you coming?” You heard Jumin’s composed voice. When did he manage to calm down?

You went to the wine table together. You sighed and dared to pierce Jumin with a sharp gaze, “That was completely unnecessary.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” He asked, choosing a bottle of red wine.

“This attitude of yours.”

Instead of answering your comment, he gave you a half-filled glass, “Here, it’s for you.”

“I thought we’re just tasting, not getting drunk.”

He smirked, “It’s just half of a glass. You’re not much of a drinker, are you?”

“Jumin Han, you’re not planning on getting me drunk, are you?”

“Are you really thinking so low of me?”

You were enjoying your wine and your sweet suggestive conversation for quite a while. Until Jaehee appeared and she gazed at you with a very weird expression.

“Sir, may I have a moment alone with Y/N?”

Despite the fact that Jumin didn’t look pleased, he left the two of you alone.

“What is it, Jaehee?” You asked.

She cleared her throat, “Y/N, I’ll be straight with you. Are you… I can’t believe I’m about to say that… Are you having an affair with Mr. Han?”

She left you speechless. You were looking at her with your eyes wide open.

“You’re not denying it.”

“No, Jaehee… It’s nothing like that… We…”

“I see the way you are looking at each other.” She continued. “I never took Seven’s jokes seriously. Now I see that I was wrong. I think… I find it hard to believe, but I think that Mr. Han is deeply in love with you.”

You didn’t know what to say. You were so tired of lying. Jaehee sighed with a pain in her voice, “I’ve trusted you and now I feel betrayed. I hoped that you’ll be good for Zen but you’re only hurting him.”

You frowned. You knew that she has the right to being angry with you, but she shouldn’t act like she knows everything, “Ok, I’ll be straight with you too. It’s true that Jumin and I have developed some feelings for each other. But we’re trying to… It’s not so simple. We’re trying to do the right thing, as we both still care for Zen.”

“The longer you allow it to last, the more you hurt him, you know that, right?”

“I know!” You cried with tears in your eyes. “But how am I supposed to tell him…?”

“Do you prefer me to tell him that?”

“No, Jaehee, please, don’t. I must deal with it myself. I just need more time.”

“Time for what?”

“For me to make a right decision," You looked at Jaehee apologetically. "Jaehee… Can you ever forgive me?”

“I think I’d also need some time.”

Jaehee looked up, and you turned away to follow her gaze. Zen was just coming your way. Jaehee apologized to you and went away. When Zen found himself beside you, he embraced you by the waist and kissed you on the forehead, “Where’s Jumin?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” You said, emotionless, still in a slight shock after the conversation you had with Jaehee.

“Let’s not talk about him. How about a dance, darling?”

You danced for some time, attracting the attention of many people. Zen looked happy, and you pretended that everything was fine and you were starting to get sick of it. When you finished dancing, Zen got surrounded by a group of people associated with art and you looked around - you noticed Jumin who was watching the two of you. Did he look at you the entire time you danced? When your eyes met for a moment, he turned his head and went to the VIP rooms - of course, he was in possession of one of them.

You told Zen you’re going to the bathroom, and he was too busy talking with agents and sponsors to wonder if you’re telling him the truth.

The door to the room where Jumin entered was open. You pushed them and went inside. It was a pretty stifling and mysterious atmosphere there. Jumin sat on the red leather couch and stared blankly at the wall.

“Jumin, are you okay?” You asked, approaching him.

“Why do you ask?” He did not look at you.

“Well… You’re hiding here…”

He suddenly frowned, “I just can’t stand seeing you and Zen together.”

“Jumin… We agreed that we’ll remain as friends.”

He finally moved his gaze at you, “Are you really think it is possible?”

“I… I just don’t know what to do…” You felt your eyes filling with tears again. “Jumin… what should we do?”

He raised up from his sit and got closer to you. You were moving away to the point your back hit the wall. Jumin touched your cheek gently, “Would you rather be here with Zen?”

“N-no…” You said, shivering. He shifted his hand along your neck and arm and then rested it at your waist.

“Did you enjoy that kiss you shared with him today?” He was staring at your lips.

“Not as much as the one I’ve shared with you,” You whispered, your heart pounding fast.

Jumin kissed you desperately, pushing you against the wall, his knee suddenly placed between your thighs. You whimpered into the kiss. When he withdrew his head and took your cheeks in his hands, you both panted, “I’ve missed you so much over the last month that I can’t possibly describe it… So I’ll just show you.”

He showered your neck with kisses, his hands caressing your waist and back.

“I’ve missed you too…” You moaned, your legs barely holding you up.

He then raised his head again and started to whisper to your ear in his hoarse voice, “There was not a day when I was not thinking about you and I thought about many things that you probably don’t want to do with **just a friend**. It’s impossible to remain as friends after doing such things.”

Your heart was racing, your body heated. Jumin lifted you up without a problem and placed you on the couch. He hung over you, with a dark expression on his face. Then he grabbed your wrists and raised them over your head. You started to feel dizzy, he kissed you with passion again and clenched your wrists hard. You arched beneath him moaned with pleasure and you felt that he smirked. Placing both of your wrists in his one hand, he traced your trembling body by his free one. You felt his fingers above your knee, he slipped them under your dress and started to caress your inner thigh.

“Jumin!” You squealed, surprised by his action.

“You want it as much as I do,” He rasped into your exposed collarbone. His breath was hot on your skin, “Just stop resisting your own desires.”

His hand on your inner thigh went even higher and you clenched your legs, “Jumin! No! W-we can't…”

He did not move for a moment, you heard his hasty and shuddering breathing, similar to yours. Then, to your surprise, he embraced you firmly. His body was trembling.

“ Jumin… ”

“I’m sorry… Did I scare you?”

You returned his embrace, your fingers digging into his back, “No, Jumin, you did not.”

“I’m so in love with you that it hurts…” He said with a weak voice, that you never heard from him before. “You must choose… or I'll…”

“I have already chosen.”

He raised his head and looked hopefully at your face. You smiled and kissed him gently, “I’m in love with you too, Jumin… so much that it hurts… But please, you must be patient… Just for a little more… I must tell Zen before we take another step…”

“I know you’re right. I’ll endure it somehow. But don’t make me wait too long.”

The rest of the night was terrible for you. You didn’t want to tell Zen the truth now, at the party. So you spent that time with him as if nothing had happened, feeling something twisting your stomach. Guiltiness did not leave you until the next morning.

You sat on the sofa with Zen, pensive. From the moment you parted with Jumin at the party, you didn’t see him. He had to leave earlier. He probably didn’t want to look at you and Zen together.

“Maybe we should go on a date,” Zen suddenly suggested. “I know that you are probably tired after the party, but as I have a day off today, let’s try to spend it as best as we can.”

No, you couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Zen … We need to talk.”

“Wow, sounds serious.”

“Because it is a serious matter.”

He was looking at you, worried. You took a deep breath, “Zen… I can’t be in a relationship with you anymore.”

He blinked, dumbfounded. The expression on his face clearly showed that he didn’t believe what he just heard, “What? What are you saying? Are you kidding me? Is it because of how busy I am? You know it’s not always like that!”

“It’s not the only reason!” You interrupted his nervous babble. “I just can’t deal with it. With your work, I mean. It was always hurting me when you kissed or touched another girl, even when I knew it was only for acting.”

“You’ve never told me that… I…”

“There’s one more thing,” Your heart began to beat hard, your hands trembled. But you had to finally say it. “I… Jumin and I-”

“NO!” He stood up from the couch instantly and started to pace across the room. “I DON’T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!”

You felt your throat tighten and tears come into your eyes. Zen sounded so fierce, but also… so terribly sad, “I wanted to tell you a long time ago but-”

Zen slammed the wall with his hand, “Long time ago? How long does it last? How long? TELL ME!”

“It’s hard to tell as we really tried to… deny our feelings. Zen, we care for you-”

“Oh, and that’s why YOU’VE BEEN BANGING BEHIND MY BACK!”

“WE NEVER FUCKED, OK?!”

“Am I supposed to believe this?”

“Yes!” Tears began to flow your cheeks. “We never wanted to hurt you! Jumin and I… We really care for you-”

“Stop,” He said coldly. “And don’t you ever say his name again when you’re near me. Fuck! I saw some signs, but I didn’t want to believe it! This jerk! He was born with a silver spoon, he already has everything he wants and now he is stealing you away from me?!”

“Zen…He’s not-”

“I must take a ride to clear my head or I’ll explode or kill someone,” He rushed to the door but you ran after him, choking with tears, and grab his shoulder.

“No! It’s too dangerous when you’re like this!”

He jerked his arm away from you, quite harshly, “Don’t touch me and stop pretending you’re worrying about me.”

“But I DO worry about you!”

He went outside and slammed the door in your face. You listened to how he started the engine and you had the feeling that you’ll go crazy soon. When he drove away, you opened the chat room, praying for someone to be logged in.

  
  
_**You:** Jaehee! You’re here! My god, I’m so worried…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** what’s happening?_

_**You: **Zen… He went for a ride and he was so mad while leaving… I’m worried that he’ll end up hurting himself!_

_**Jaehee Kang:** My god… but why is he mad?_

_**You: **we had a fight…_

_ **[Yoosung has entered the chat room]** _

_ _

_**Yoosung: **OMG_

_**Yoosung:**_

_ _

_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_**Jumin Han: **Assistant Kang just informed me what’s happening_

_**You: **Jumin…_

_**Jumin Han: **You told him?_

_**You: **Yes…_

_**Jaehee Kang: **I don’t even know what to say…_

_**Yoosung:** You told him what, Y/N?_

_ **[707 has entered the chat room]** _

_**You:** SEVEN IF YOU DARE TO JOKE AROUND_

_**You:** I SWEAR_

_**707: **I won’t dare_

_**Yoosung: **WHAT IS GOING ON?_

_ _ **Yoosung: ** _   
_

_**You: **It’s all my fault…_

_**Jumin Han:** It’s **our **fault._

_**Jumin Han:** let’s calm down, everyone_

_**Jumin Han: **I’m sure Zen will be alright_

_**You:** will he…?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** How I’m supposed to focus on work right now…_

_ _**Jaehee Kang:** _   
_

_**Yoosung: **Can someone PLEASE tell me what’s happening? T-T_

_**You:** Go on, Seven, you can tell him_

_**You:** you knew about everything from the start. Are you satisfied?_

_**707:** Don’t be mad at me. I’m not the one at fault_

_**You: **I know… sorry…_

_**707: **anyway, Yoosung_

_**707:** Zen has a broken heart right now_

_**707: **and it’s _Y/N_ who broke it _

_**Yoosung: **But what does Jumin have to do with this?_

_**Jumin Han:** ..…_

_**Yoosung:** wait_

_**Yoosung: **oh… I think I…_

_**Yoosung: **I understand…_

_**Yoosung:** …wow…_

_**Jumin Han: **we must leave, Asisstant Kang_

_**Jumin Han:** I know we’re facing a difficult situation here but we also have some work to do_

_**Jaehee Kang: **yes…_

_ **[Jaehee Kang has left the chat room]** _

_**Jumin Han:** Y/N, inform us when Zen come back safely_

__**You:** Yes, I will…  
  
  
**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**  
  
  
**You: **I’m so sorry… everyone…

_**You: **I never thought it’ll end up like this…_

_**707:** well, we can’t really control our hearts, can we?_

_**Yoosung:** …. I… wow…._

_ **[Yoosung has left the chat room]** _

_ **[707 has left the chat room]** _

The phone was trembling in your hands. You knew you disappointed all of them. And from the way Jumin acted, you could clearly tell that he felt as guilty as you. You knew him too well not to know what was behind his seemingly cold and controlled attitude.

For the next half an hour you circled around the room, you couldn’t stay still, every now and then you checked your phone. Maybe Zen will call or enter the chat room? Maybe he will go to Yoosung’s place and the boy will inform you that he is safe?

Suddenly, the door opened. Zen came in, with an empty expression on his face and a trace of tears on his cheeks.

“Zen!” You rushed to him like crazy and without thinking you embraced him, “Don’t you ever do such stupid thing again!”

He slowly returned your embrace. You heard him sighing slightly, “I worried you, I’m sorry.”

You just shook your head and Zen hugged you more firmly.

“This is… This is the end of us, Y/N, isn’t it?” He murmured.

“Yes,” You said sadly. “It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was hard. I’m actually sad because of what Zen must suffer.  
But I’ll make it up to him in epilogue :)


	5. Epilogue

##  **Seven months later  
  
**

You were cuddling with Jumin on your shared big bed. You leaned your head on his bare chest, listening to his calm breathing. 

You’ve moved to Jumin’s apartment quite recently. After breaking up with Zen, you lived in your old rented flat for a while. It would be very tactless if you would live with Jumin right away.

A lot of time has passed until things between RFA members returned to as they were before. For a few months, it was difficult for you to write in the chat room without this strong sense of discomfort. Everyone was quite cold and distanced towards you and Jumin. Also, Zen and Jumin argued so often and so sharply that you could not believe that now, they were getting along again - in their own way.

You felt as Jumin started to stroke your hair gently with his fingers. You lifted a glance at his face. He was staring at the ceiling blankly.

“Jumin? What are you thinking about?" You asked.

"I’m not sure if you’d like to hear it." 

"Try me." 

He hugged you to his side and sighed, "Sometimes I’m afraid that you will leave me someday… Maybe for someone else." 

"Oh… Do you think that if I broke up with Zen, I will do the same with you?" 

Jumin was silent. 

You leaned against his chest and looked at his face from above, "Jumin Han, I’m not going to leave you, ever. With Zen, it was completely different, my relationship with him came from the decision I made on the impulse, we barely knew each other back then. With you… I was able to learn many things about you, about us, before I decided to be with you. I love you and I’m **sure** of it. ”

Jumin smiled and kissed you hungrily, “Aren’t you the sweetest creature on earth? I never thought I would meet someone sweeter than Elizabeth the 3rd. And yet here you are.”

“Oh my! ” You giggled like a little imp, covering your mouth with your hand. “Isn’t it the greatest compliment I ever heard from you?" 

"You’ll hear much more." He assured you with a mischievous smile.

"Even so…” You lay on his chest back again, but before that, you took the phone in your hand. Jumin chuckled, watching as you entered the chat room.  
  
  
_**You:** Jumin just said that I’m cuter than Elizabeth the 3rd ^^ _

_**You: **a day to remember_

_ ** [Zen has entered the chat room] **_

_ _

_**Zen:** of course you’re cuter than that furball_

_**Zen: **everyone is cuter than her_

_**Zen: **ugh ;;;;; I just sneezed just thinking about her_

_**Zen:** anyway, how’s your evening, Y/N?_

  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]**_

_**  
**_  
__**Jumin Han: **her evening is excellent

_**Jumin Han: **as she’s lying next to me_

_**Jumin Han:** in my caring embrace_

_**Zen:** dude ;;;; I really didn’t need to know that_

_**Jumin Han:** jealous much?_

_ **Zen: ** _

_ _

_**Zen: **NO_

_**Zen: **I had a great date today_

_**Zen:** _

_ _

_**You:** oh, with the girl you’ve been working with on stage?_

_**Jumin Han:** what was her name again?_

_**Zen: **Ayumi…. _

_**Zen: **really ;;; Could you at least remember her name?_

_**Zen:** I’ve been talking about her A LOT _

_**You: **sorry ^^’_

_**Zen:** You guys are really worth each other -_-_

_**Jumin Han: **why should I care about another woman_

_**Jumin Han:** when I have someone so special as Y/N?_

_**You: **awwww <3_

_**Zen:** ugh_

_**Zen:** man you’re just cringeworthy_

_**Jumin Han:** cringeworthy?_

_**Jumin Han:** How about that_

_**Jumin Han: **Y/N you need to know that_

_**Jumin Han: **I wanna chain you up_

_**Zen: **what the ;;;;_

_**Jumin Han: **I wanna tie you down_

_**You:** hahaha, are you quoting a song, Jumin?_

_**Jumin Han:** yes, of course_

_ **Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen:** it’s still creepy_

_**You:** nah, it’s funny ^^_

_**Zen: **UGH_

_**Jumin Han: **hmm **actually**_

_**Jumin Han:** I’ve been thinking about lock you up in a cage_

_ **Zen: ** _

_ _

_**Jumin Han:** so that you can never leave my side_

_**Zen: **STOP IT_

_**Zen: **IT’S CREEPY_

_**Zen:** dude she’s still my friend so stop_

_**Zen: **Y/N you don’t like this creepy idea, do you?_

_**You:** …… :)_

_**Zen: **……_

_**Jumin Han:** ???_

_**You:** I think it’s quite an interesting idea :3_

_**Zen: **NOOO_

_**Zen: **It’s THE WORST idea ever_

_**Jumin Han:** Oh? _

_**Jumin Han:** _

_ _

_**Jumin Han: **So I must buy a larger cage. The one I keep for Elizabeth the 3rd is too small to be comfortable for you, my love._

_**Zen: **NOOO STOP_

_ **Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen: **You guys must be joking, right?_

_**You:** ….. :)_

_**Zen: **RIGHT?!_  
__**  
  
[Y/N has left the chat room]**

_ **  
[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

  
_ **Zen:** I’M CALLING THE POLICE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was quite short. But it fulfilled its purpose. The three main characters of this story are happy. You are happy. Jumin is happy. AND Zen is happy.  
Stay tuned for spin-offs :)


End file.
